I'm Mr Brightside
by Sleep Vitamin
Summary: KankuroxOC one-shot, based off The Killers' song "Mr. Brightside."


-1All right. So, this is just a quick one-shot I wrote up in Chemistry class while listening to "Mr. Brightside" by The Killers. It's a little rushed, and I think that shows, but I still hope you enjoy it!

_I never…_

_I never…_

How could she do this? How could she do this to me, Kitty, Kanky-butt? Damn it, how could you, Masago?

_Comin' out of my cage_

_And I've been doing just fine_

_Gotta, gotta be down_

_Because I want it all_

_It started out with a kiss_

_How did it end up like this?_

_It was only a kiss_

_It was only a kiss_

"Kitty, I haven't seen you in forever!" Just her voice was enough to make me want to scream in her face. Using one of the stupid little nicknames and looking at me with her stupid beautiful eyes just added on to the pain.

"You never come around anymore." I wanted her to move away from the couch, away from me. But who was I to tell her to move? Oh, yeah. The "best friend."

"Oh, I guess you're right," she said, that annoyingly perfect smile planted on her even-more-annoyingly flawless face. "I have so many things to tell you!"

I wanted to ignore her, but my curiosity got the best of me. "What?" Maybe that sounded too rude. Oh well.

She made a popping noise with her mouth, and I knew what she was talking about before she even told me. "I knew he was the one."

It was so painful to keep myself from hyperventilating. That bastard…took her…stole her…from _me_.

"Congrats, Masa." That was even more painful. Thankfully, her smile vanished.

"Are you upset with me?"

"No, not at all."

I hated you for making me lie.

_Now they're going to bed_

_And my stomach is sick_

_And it's all in my head_

_But she's touching his chest now_

_He takes off her dress now_

_Let me go_

Masa's hair was so long. I missed running my fingers through it as she cried on my chest when she had bad days. That was his job now. Not mine.

"Kankuro, get down here! Masago has to show you something!" my screaming banshee of a sister yelled from downstairs. If it was anyone other than Masa, I wouldn't have put out the effort to get up and walk down there.

God _damn_, that was a monster of a rock on her finger. Her face was even brighter than the ring was.

"Guess what, Kanky-butt! He proposed!"

My heart fell into my stomach. No, no, no, and _hell_ no. The smile I wore twitched and almost broke. "You're too young." I didn't want to congratulate her. I was nowhere near proud or happy.

"Well, he doesn't want to get married until after a few years, but being engaged at sixteen isn't so bad." You idiot, yes it is!

Even Gaara looked shocked. His gaze switched between me, Masa, the ring, then me again.

Yeah, even my little brother knew this wasn't right.

_I just can't look_

_It's killing me_

_And taking control_

"Do I look good?"

My eyes flew up and down the white dress. If she had wings, she would be the exact definition of an angel.

"No, you look fat," I lied. She smiled and began to remove the simple little dress. Once she was almost bare for me to see, I saw the purple and yellow bruises along her waistline and chest. Her eyes locked onto mine.

"It's fine. He came home drunk once." That was a lie. It had to have been more than one drunken rampage.

Her ideal skin had been ruined by his cruel fist and her body and innocence had been corrupted by someone unworthy of her.

"How long?" My voice was hard and demanding. Tears welled in her eyes.

"Two years. He started that night I first showed you the engagement ring."

I caught her nearly naked body in my arms. As she cried, I realized she was still so small and fragile. I'd forgotten what it felt like to hold her in such a way.

"You can always back out."

"No, I can't. My father wants me to go through with it because of all the money the marriage can bring to the family."

Of course. Daddy wanted a rich boy for his daughter. I could bring in money for her family, too, and she would be safe with me.

_Jealousy_

_Turning saints into the sea_

_Swimming through sick lullabies _

_But it's just the price I pay_

_Destiny is calling me_

"The wedding is starting soon," Temari tells me. I refuse to get up. "Kankuro, seriously. You're the one who needs to lead her down that isle, since her father isn't around right now."

Her father was the one who wanted this damn wedding. What kind of father misses his only daughter's wedding for a weekend away, getting drunk with his friends? He should be here to give her away to Satan.

I hate the way everyone us dressed. The dress Temari is wearing makes her hips look too wide, the traditional Kazekage suit Gaara is wearing is starting to get boring to look at, and the tux I'm wearing…Well, I'm the one who looks like the groom.

I want to kill him. Masa's "soon-to-be husband." The whole reason for this marriage is wrong. So wrong. He's been cheating on her for well over two years. Everyone knew it, but nobody could stand to hurt her.

"Kitty." Masa runs into my arms once we arrive. We're alone in the front room, just waiting for everything to start.

"You look perfect," I whisper in her ear. I can't lie to her on her wedding day.

"I don't want this!" she cries onto my chest. I begin to play with her hair as she ruins her make-up.

I'm not sure what to tell her. "I know." I try to calm her down, but it seems as though her tears won't ever stop.

"Okay," she finally says. "I'm ready." She takes hold of my arm, but I can't move.

"No."

"No?"

"I'm not letting you go through with his."

"Why not?"

I can't stand to look into her eyes, but I can feel her wanting me to. "He hasn't been faithful to you. He beats you. He treats you like a toy. I can't let you tie yourself to him because of the money. I love you too much." Damn it. I slip.

Masa smiles pathetically, trying not to cry again. She releases my arm and her warm palm is pressed to my cheek. "I love you, too, Kankuro. So much more than you know. But we can't do anything about any of this now."

For the first time since we were five, her lips press against mine in all the innocence she had before that bastard stole her. It didn't last long before Temari came in.

"Hurry. It's starting."

Masa's arm wraps back around mine. "Okay. Let's go."

_Open up my eager eyes_

"Kankuro, isn't the groom supposed to be at the alter before the bride?"

"He's not going to come, Masa."

We stop in the middle of the isle and her seemingly eager face turns to mine. "He isn't?"

"I don't think being tied down to just one girl is really his style. His family isn't even here."

Even though I knew no actual wedding would be taking place, I still had to come for my best friend's sake.

"What the hell?! I got all dressed up and pretty for _nothing_?!" Temari screams. The banshee begins showing again.

Masa's tense body relaxes. "Well, I'm still in my wedding dress, and you're looking pretty spiffy."

An almost painfully huge smile shoots across my face. "Want to do this the right way and get married to me?" I ask.

"Getting married to anyone else wouldn't be right."

_Cuz I'm Mr. Brightside_


End file.
